I Love One Person
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: No summary, WonKyu story, don't read if you don't like it, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**I Love One Person**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Stella**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (kyuhyun eomma)**

 **Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (kyuhyun appa)**

 **Leeteuk as Choi Leeteuk (siwon eomma)**

 **Kangin as Choi Kangin (siwon appa), dll**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Genre : Family, romance, hurt**

 **Summary :Kyuhyun mencintai dan menginginkan Choi Siwon, dan dalam kamus seorang cho kyuhyun dia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah yang sudah ditempatinya lebih dari enam bulan, sesekali namja manis berbalut setelas jas resmi berwarna hitam itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, seharian berkutat dengan dokumen, laptop dan juga harus hadir di beberapa meeting membuat kepalanya seperti mau pecah, badannya pun terasa sangat lemas karna tidak sempat mengisi perutnya, seingatnya dia hanya makan roti panggang dan segelas susu saat sarapan pagi tadi, itupun karna sungmin hyung, sepupu sekaligus sekretarisnya yang memaksanya makan, wajar bukan kalau badannya terasa lemas, terlebih dengan aktivitasnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit, yahh menjadi pimpinan salah satu perusahaan besar, Cho Coorporation membuatnya harus menerima keadaan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun spontan menghentikan langkahnya saat mata bulatnya menangkap sepatu asing yang ada di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk, kyuhyun sangat yakin dia tidak mempunyai sepatu itu, karna sepatu itu jelas milik wanita, dengan mutiara yang menghiasinya dan juga heels yang tingginya hampir sepuluh senti, ahh dan kyuhyun juga yakin sepatu itu bukan milik 'teman' satu apartemennya.

Namja manis itu bergegas memasuki apartemennya, telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari arah ruang tamu, matanya terbelalak dan tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya, seorang namja tampan tampak sedang mencium seorang yeoja yang duduk di pangkuannya, keduanya larut dalam nuansa romantis tanpa menyadari kyuhyun yang menatap mereka miris sekaligus muak, tv yang menampilkan film romantis di ruang tamu juga bahkan tidak dihiraukan kedua sejoli itu, **hahh sebenarnya mereka yang menonton atau mereka yang ditonton oleh televisi?** , batin kyuhyun geram.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi kecewa dan terluka di wajah manisnya, menggantinya dengan tatapan arogan dan datar yang biasa dia tampilkan di depan orang lain, "ehemmmm" dehemnya dengan kuat sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, kedua sejoli yang mendengar suarnya itu sontak menghentikan ciuman panas mereka, menengok ke arah kyuhyun dan selanjutnya melayangkan tatapan sebal pada kyuhyun yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"ck, mengganggu saja, ayo kita pergi chagi" ucap namja tampan yang bernama siwon, atau lengkapnya adalah choi siwon pada yeojanya stella, atau kim stella. Siwon membantu stella merapikan penampilannya, tidak menghiraukan kyuhyun yang masih berdiam di tempatnya.

Siwon membantu stella berdiri lalu merangkul pinggang ramping yeoja itu dan membawanya melewati kyuhyun, tepat sebelum namja tampan itu membuka pintu siwon memdengar kyuhyun berbicara, membuatnya sejenak menghentikan langkahnya.

"setidaknya jaga kelakuanmu siwon-ssi, yang orang lain tau kau adalah tunanganku"ucap kyuhyun datar dan dingin sebelum namja manis itu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, yang tidak siwon tau kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba menahan sakit hati yang siwon torehkan terus – menerus di hatinya yang sangat rapuh.

.

.

"kyu, berhentilah kau sudah berkerja hampir 24 jam non stop" ucap sungmin, namja tampan berbadan tegap itu berusaha menghentikan atasan sekaligus adik sepupunya yang berkerja seperti orang gila, namja berusia 30 tahun ini sudah sangat mengenal sifat atasannya, kyuhyun hanya akan seperti ini kalau dia sedang ada masalah.

"kyuhyun, kumohon, kau bahkan belum makan apapun" ucap sungmin lagi kali ini lebih memelas

"sebentar lagi hyung" balas kyuhyun walaupun tangannya tetap memeriksa tumpukan berkas di mejanya dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata minus yang dipakainya.

"hentikan" tegas sungmin, dipegangnya tangan kyuhyun, memaksa namja manis itu untuk berhenti, dan sepertinya sungmin tidak bisa menerima bantahan.

"hahh baiklah" pasrah kyuhyun

"sekarang rilekskan tubuhmu, kau manusia kyu dan bukannya robot, kau butuh istirahat dan juga makanan" marah sungmin

"aku tau ketahanan tubuhku hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil menghindari tatapan mata sungmin yang mengintimidasi.

"tau kau bilang, lihat dirimu, kau begitu pucat, aku juga yakin kau kehilangan berat tubuhmu, kasihanilah dirimu sendiri kyu, apa kau ingin ambruk lagi seperti waktu itu" lirih sungmin, masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu tiba – tiba saja ambruk setelah menghadiri rapat.

"untuk apa hyung berduli padaku, eomma dan appa saja tidak perduli" ucap kyuhyun sinis, yahh eomma dan appanya saja tidak perduli, meleka lebih perduli apakan saham Cho Corp naik atau tidak.

"siapa yang akan perduli padamu kalau bukan aku hah!?" marah sungmin, namja bergigi kelinci ini menatap miris adik sepupunya, yahh siapa yang akan perduli padanya, kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka di luar negeri dari pada memperhatikan anak semata wayang mereka, lalu siapa lagi? tunangannya?, choi siwon berengsek itu bahkan tidak perduli sama sekali pada kyuhyun.

"kau benar hyung, tidak ada" ucap kyuhyun dingin

"mian" sesal sungmin, dia tau kata – katanya menyakiti hati kyuhyun, "katakan pada hyung ada apa?" tanya sungmin lembut

"tidak ada, semuanya baik – baik saja" jawab kyuhyun berusaha bersikap normal

"jangan bohong, hyung mengenalmu, apa ini mengenai siwon lagi?" tanyanya, sungmin bisa melihat tatapan terluka di mata bulat kyuhyun, tatapan yang sering dilihatnya setelah namja manis itu bertunangan dengan siwon, sungmin tau benar bagaimana hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun, mungkin diantara orang – orang yang berada di sekitar kyuhyun hanya dialah yang tau bagaimna perasaan kyuhyun pada tunangannya itu yang sebenarnya, cinta yang tak terbalas, bukankah itu menyakitkan?.

"tidak kah kau sebaiknya melepaskannya saja kyuhyun, dia hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit" lirih sungmin

"tidak, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya berada disisiku hyung, memang apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku, walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku dan hanya menganggap hubungan kami hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis" ucap kyuhyun sinis

"bukankah aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, bukankah semua bisa didapatkan dengan uang dan kekuasaan, bahkan eomma dan appa menggantikan perhatian yang seharusnya mereka berikan dengan uang yang selalu mereka kirimkan setiap bulan, apa aku salah hyung?" tanya kyuhyun frustasi

"tidak, tidak, maafkan hyung" sungmin memeluk kyuhyun, dia ingin menangis melihat keadaan kyuhyun, sejak kecil peran orang tua tidak pernah didapatkannya, bagi kedua orang tua kyuhyun, mereka dapat menghidupi kyuhyun dengan kemewahan itu sudah cukup, tentu saja hal itu mempengaruhi sifat kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang arogan dan menganggap uang dapat membeli segalanya termasuk cinta. Sungmin masih ingat kata – kata saat kyuhyun masih duduk di bangku SMP dulu, 'aku tidak butuh teman hyung, mereka akan datang asalkan aku punya uang', kata – kata anak yang saat itu masih berusia 12 tahun itu selalu terngiang di telinga sungmin, membuatnya bertekad untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi kyuhyun yang sebenarnya terluka sangat dalam karna orangtuanya.

"hyung kau cengeng" ejek kyuhyun saat merasakan pundaknya basah

"anak nakal, hyung tidak cengeng" sungmin menghapus air matanya, "sekarang kita keluar oke, hyung akan mentraktirmu jangmyeon"

"baiklah, bersiaplah, aku akan makan sangat banyak" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang kekanakan

"ne" jawab sungmin, dalam hati namja tampan itu berharap agar kyuhyun lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu, senyum yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat di wajah polos kyuhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah berada di kedai jangmyeon langganan mereka, sambil menunggu pesanan keduanya datang mereka membicarakan bisnis, dan kontrak dengan perusahaan baru. Sampai tiba – tiba mata kyuhyun menangkap sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memasuki kedai, walaupun si namja tampak memakai atribut penyamaran, tentu saja kyuhyun sangat mengenali seseorang yang sudah enam bulan ini menjadi tunangannya itu. Kyuhyun berdecih sebelum tiba – tiba pancaran matanya itu berubah menjadi dingin.

"ada apa ky..." ucapan sungmin berhenti saat melihat objek yang dilihat kyuhyun, tatapannya mengeras, ingin sekali dia menghajar siwon, berteriak di depan wajah tampan itu betapa kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, dan memendam perasaannya itu selama bertahun – tahun, namun sayang kyuhyun melarangnya melakukannya.

"kyu haruskah kita pindah tempat?" tanya sungmin

"tidak perlu, nikmati saja makanan kita hyung" jawab kyuhyun santai, namja manis itu memasukkan mie berkuah hitam yang baru saja sampai di mejanya itu dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti hatinya.

"kyu"lirih sungmin, matanya menatap kyuhyun miris, masih segar diingatannya bagaimana dulu pertama kali kyuhyun bercerita tentang siwon padanya. Kejadian itu lima tahun lalu, saat kyuhyun masih berada di senior high school, tampilan kyuhyun dulu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang, dulu kyuhyun berpenampilan culun, namun walau begitu dia bukanlah objek yang bisa ditindas dan dibully di sekolahnya, orang – orang justru takut padanya karna ayahnya adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan siwon terjadi tidak sengaja, siwon memang sosok yang terkenal karna ketampanannya dan prestasinya di bidang basket, namun bukan itu yang membuat kyuhyun menyukai siwon. Siwon berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang mendekati kyuhyun karna kekayaan ayahnya, namun siwon justru terkesan membenci kyuhyun dan tidak ingin mengenalnya karna menganggap kyuhyun hanya anak manja yang memanfaatkan kekayaan ayahnya., namun justru itu yang membuat kyuhyun mencintai siwon, kyuhyun ingin mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari seseorang yang tidak memandang statusnya.

Kyuhyun sadar dia sudah jatuh hati pada siwon, namun dia harus menelan sakit hati saat tau siwon sudah menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasnya bernama stella, namun hal itu tidak membuat kyuhyun berhenti mencintai siwon.

Setelah lulus sekolah, kyuhyun sempat kehilangan jejak siwon, namja tampan itu meneruskan kuliah di luar negeri, kyuhyun sendiri menyelesaikan studynya di jepang, sampai mereka bertemu lagi setelah empat tahun dalam acara pertemuan para pengusaha, dimana siwon menggantikan appanya sebagai perwakilan choi corporation, siwon tentu saja tidak mengenali kyuhyun yang benyak berubah, kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakan siwon. Rasa cinta kyuhyun semakin besar, sampai akhirnya dia memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya untuk bisa bertunangan dengan siwon, orang tua siwon tentu sangat mendukung terlebih kyuhyun berasal dari kelauarga terpandang, siwon sendiri menolak saat itu karna dia masih berhubungan dengan stella namun akhirnya dia setuju bertunangan dengan kyuhyun karna keadaan perusahaannya yang sedang terpuruk, walaupun begitu setelah pertunangan siwon sama sekali tidak merubah sifatnya pada kyuhyun, dia jelas – jelas menunjukkan sifat permusuhan pada namja manis itu, kecuali di depan orangtua mereka, dia pun masih menjalin hubungan dengan stella di depan kyuhyun, tanpa dia sadar dia sudah menyakiti hati namja manis yang sudah mencintainya lebih dari lima tahun ini. Sesakit apapun kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti mencintai siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyesap cairan berwarna merah pekat dari gelas kristal di tangannya, di sampingnya siwon melakukan hal yang sama, ya, keduanya memang sedang menghadiri pertemuan keluarga. Di depan mereka para tetua choi dan cho sedang menyantap makanan mewah yang tersaji di meja makan ukuran besar itu, sedangkan di sisi kanan kyuhyun ada sungmin dan saeun kekasih sungmin, sedangkan orangtua sungmin sedang berada di luar negeri.

"siwon-ah kapan rencananya kalian akan menikah" tanya cho heechul pada tunangan putranya, namja cantik yang baru saja pulang setelah menghadiri peragaan busana di paris, sedangkan suaminya cho hangeng tampak sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, seperti biasa dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya.

"kami masih sama – sama sibuk eomma" jawab siwon ramah, "lagi pula kyunnie sedang mengerjakan project baru di perusahaannya, benarkan sayang?" tanya siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis

"ne eomma" jawab kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar, dalam hati namja manis itu mencibir siwon yang sangat pandai beracting didepan kedua orang tua mereka.

"menunggu apalagi kyu, kalau kalian cepat menikah siwon bisa menggantikanmu di perusahaan, contohlah sungmin yang baru mengenalkan calonnya tapi langsung merencanakan menikah" omel heechul, sungmin dan sa eun yang dibawa – bawa oleh imo mereka itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"kyu berbeda dengan hyung eomma" sahut kyuhyun malas, "lagipula siwon hyung juga masih banyak urusan" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap siwon dengan tatapan penuh arti, tentu saja yang di maksud kyuhyun adalah kim stella, kekasih tunangannya itu.

"terserah kalian saja, ahh kyu setelah ini eomma dan appa akan langsung berangkat ke belgia"

"terserah kalian, lagipula untuk apa kalian mengatakannya padaku, bisasanya juga kalian langsung pergi begitu saja" ucap kyuhyun sarkastik

"Cho Kyuhyun!, jaga ucapanmu kami orangtuamu!" tegas hangeng

"eoh?, tentu saja, appa dan eomma, aku bahkan sudah sedikit lupa kalau kalian orang tuaku" ucap kyuhyun remeh

"CHO KYUHYUN!" murka hangeng

"maaf tuan cho tapi aku sudah tidak berminat lagi mengikuti makan malam ini" ucap kyuhyun, "aku pulang, terserah kalau kau masih ingin berada di sini" ucap kyuhyun pada siwon, "kyu permisi eomma appa" pamit kyuhyun pada kedua orangtua siwon sambil membungkuk sekilas, dia tentu masih punya sopan santun pada orangtua tunangannya itu.

"siwon pulang eomma" pamit siwon sambil mengambil jasnya yang disampirkan di kursi lalu berjalan mengikuti kyuhyun

"ya hati – hati nak, jaga kyuhyun sepertinya dia sedang banyak masalah" ucap leeteuk, sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, dia sangat tau kyuhyun tidak hidup dengan baik selama ini, yahh bisa dibilang calon menantunya itu kurang perhatian, karna itulah leeteuk sering menjenguk kyuhyun ke kantornya atau sekedar mengantarkan makan siang untuk namja manis itu, mugkin bisa dibilang kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan leeteuk daripada dengan umma kandungnya sendiri. Bagi leeteuk kyuhyun itu anak yang baik, kyuhyun sering mengiriminya hadiah atau obat – obatan herbal, bahkan saat akhir pekan kalau sempat namja manis itu akan main ke kediaman choi.

"kita lanjutkan makannya" ucap hangeng seolah – olah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, namja paruh baya ini tidak tau sejak kapan putra tunggalnya menjadi anak yang seperti ini, seingatnya waktu kecil dulu kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut walau pendiam.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, dia ingin berteriak di depan imo dan samchonnya ini bahwa selama ini anak mereka itu begitu tersiksa, dan mereka sebagai orangtuanya merupakan salah satu dari orang – orang yang membuatnya menderita.

Genggaman sungmin mengendur saat merasakan sa eun memegang tangannya, mencoba menenangkannya, sa eun sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan sungmin karna sungmin sudah menceritakan semua tentang sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Acara makan malam itu akhirnya kembali di lanjutan walaupun suasana dan mencekam meliputi ruang makan mewah tersebut.

.

.

"maaf tuan tapi tiba – tiba mobilnya mogok" sesal sopir kang sambil membungkuk ke arah siwon dan kyuhyun, sopir kang merasa sangat bersalah, mereka sedang berada di perjalanan saat tiba – tiba mesin mobil mati.

"apa tidak bisa diperbaiki?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, udara sangat dingin karna ini malam hari, selain itu udara bertiup cukup kecang karna mobil mereka mogok di atas jalan layang.

"saya sudah mencobanya tuan, tapi tidak bisa" sesal sopir kang

"sudah memhubungi bengkel?" tanya siwon

"sudah, mereka bilang akan datang satu jam lagi" jawab sopir kang, "sebaiknya tuan muda menunggu di dalam mobil, udara cukup dingin" usul sopir kang

"anny, aku akan mencari taksi saja" ucap kyuhyun, fikirannya sedang kalut sekarang, dan menunggu satu jam bersama siwon mungkin akan membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

"tapi disini tidak ada taksi tuan"

"aku akan berjalan sampai menemukan taksi" ucap kyuhyun, lalu namja manis itu mengambil mantelnya dri dalam mobil dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"apa anda akan menunggu disini tuan?" tanya sopir kang pada siwon yang masih berdiri sambil menatap kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh, sopir kang tidak terlalu kaget melihat interaksi yang cukup dingin antara kedua tuan mudanyanya, sopir kang adalah salah satu yang mengetahui bagaimana dinginnya hubungan wonkyu.

"aku bisa mati bosan, aku cari taksi saja" ucap siwon

"baiklah, hati – hati tuan muda, dan tolong jaga tuan muda kyuhyun, tuan muda tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin" ucap sopir kang, lihat, bahkan sopir kyuhyun itu lebih tau tentang kyuhyun dari pada tunangannya sendiri.

"hemm" siwon hanya membalas seadanya, namja tampan itu mulai melangkah, jaraknya dan kyuhyun lumayan jauh, namun dia masih bisa melihatnya. Dahi siwon berkerut bingung saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil sesekali melihat ke atas, siwon melihat apa yang dilihat kyuhyun, langit, tapi apa yang dicari kyuhyun dilangit, bahkan tidak ada bintang satupun karna cuaca mendung.

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya, dia bukan tidak tau siwon berjalan dibelakangnya, bahkan sejak tadi jantungnya berdegup cepat hanya karna mendengar langkah kaki siwon dibelakangnya, ini kejadian langka, dimana dia bisa berjalan berdua saja dengan siwon, tentu kyuhyun tidak berharap banyak seperti bergandengan tangan, mereka bisa jalan 'berdua' tanpa adu mulut dan tatapan sinis dari siwon saja itu sudah kemajuan pesat.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun menatap keatas, menatap langit malam yang gelap pekat tanpa bintang, kyuhyun merasa hidupnya seperti itu, dia lupa kapan hidupnya dihias setitik saja cahaya, sejak kecil kyuhyun sudah dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna, tidak ada waktu bermain, hanya belajar, belajar dan menjaga sikap, padahal dia ingin bermain seperti anak diusianya, dan saat kyuhyun menemukan satu titik cahaya dihidupnya yaitu siwon, satu – satunya namja yang dicintainya, cahaya itu seperti tertutup awan gelap sampai tak terlihat, mencintai siwon lebih banyak membawa sakit untuknya, namun walau begitu dia tidak akan berhenti mencintai siwon, karna siwon adalah miliknya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan dalam diam, akhirnya kyuhyun dan siwon tiba di jalanan yang cukup ramai, beberapa kali taksi melewati mereka, namun sekarang sepertinya kyuhyun sudah tak berminat untuk pulang, jalan – jalan malam sepertinya menyenangkan.

"hey kau mau kemana?" tanya siwon agak berteriak karna jaraknya yang agak jauh dengan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu heran melihat kyuhyun yang justru berbelok ke daerah pertokoan dan bukannya menyetop taksi.

"kau bicara padaku?" tanya kyuhyun datar

"kau fikir siapa lagi, cepat kemari, aku sudah memanggil taksinya" sahut siwon ketus, dia memang sempat memanggil taksi tadi, dia memang membenci kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kyuhyun pulang dengan taksi lain, apa kata orang nanti, bagaimanapun di muka publik meraka berstatus sebagai tunangan.

"kau pulang saja" sahut kyuhyun

"ck, jangan kau kira aku juga ingin pulang denganmu" ucap siwon dengan suara lebih pelan, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya, beruntung tidak banyak orang di sekelilingnya, "eomma memintaku menjagamu lagipula apa kata orang – orang kalau aku meninggalkan tunanganku" ucap siwon lagi

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, cho kyuhyun memang apa yang kau harapkan?, siwon menghawatirkanmu?, ck bermimpilah, batin kyuhyun. "kau tidak perlu melapor pada eomma, eomma tidak akan tau, dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan pandangan orang, bahkan kau seenaknya bermesraan dengan kekasihmu di tempat umum" ucap kyuhyun sinis lalu berbalik meninggalkan siwon dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"ck sial, maaf ahjussi tidak jadi" siwon membungkuk sekilas pada sopir taksi sebelum menyusul kyuhyun. dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia memutuskan 'menemani' kyuhyun, dia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis itu, lagi pula eommanya sudah menitipkan kyuhyun, siwon bahkan heran bagaimana bisa eommanya menyayangi kyuhyun yang sombong dan arogan itu, siwon hanya tidak tau bagaimana sikap kyuhyun saat bersama eommanya.

.

.

Siwon tidak pernah tau kalau kyuhyun suka makan jajanan yang dijual di kedai pinggir jalan, siwon pikir kyuhyun hanya akan makan – makanan mewah di restoran ataupun makanan yang dimasakkan koki dirumahnya. Tapi ini, kyuhyun bahkan berkali – kali singgah di beberapa kedai, sepertinya namja manis itu kelaparan, bagaimana tidak kyuhyun bahkan nyaris tidak menyentuh makanannya saat makan malam keluarga tadi.

 _Dia tersenyum?,_ batin siwon, saat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus pada ahjumma penjual fish cake, siwon fikir hanya ada dua ekspresi yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh wajah kyuhyun, sinis dan datar, ternyata kyuhyun bisa tersenyum, dan harus siwon akui senyum kyuhyun sangat manis.

"ini"

"huhh?" siwon kaget saat tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya dengan tangan memegang fish cake yang diarahkan padanya. Siwon sempat melamun tadi sampai tidak sadar kalau kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"mwo?" tanya siwon heran

"kau tidak mau?" tanya kyuhyun, "terima saja" ucap kuyuhyun sambil mengambil tangan siwon dan menyerahkan fish cake itu ditangannya, kyuhyun tau siwon hanya makan sedikit saat makan malam tadi karna memutuskan ikut kyuhyun pulang, kyuhyun tidak ingin siwon sakit. Setelah memastikan siwon memakan fish cakenya namja manis itu kembali berjalan menyusuri pertokoan.

"huh?!" ucap siwon bingung sambil memandang fish cake ditangannya, dia cukup kaget saat kyuhyun menyentuh tangannya, siwon bisa merasakannya, tangan kyuhyun begitu dingin namun juga lembut, siwon jadi mengingat ucapan sopir kang tadi, _'tuan muda kyuhyun tidak tahan dingin'._

Entah apa yang siwon fikirkan, tidak pernah terfikirkan sedikitpun melakukan hal ini, tiba – tiba saja kakinya sudah melangkah sendiri kearah kyuhyun dan tangannya melepas jas yang dipakainya lalu memakaikannya pada kyuhyun. "eommaku akan marah kalau kau sakit" ucap siwon datar, sedang kyuhyun hanya terpaku, andai siwon bisa melihat senyum tipis di bibir kyuhyun.

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan bersisian walau masih saling diam, sesekali kyuhyun merapatkan jas siwon yang dipakainya, dia tidak pernah suka udara dingin yang akan membuat tulangna serasa ngilu, sesekali kyuhyun membeli makanan yang hangat untuknya dan siwon, ini benar – benar seperti kencan yang kyuhyun inginkan, jalan berdua, membeli makanan di pinggir jalan, walau tidak ada obrolan hangat dan pelukan tapi kyuhyun sudah sangat senang, tapi sepertinya kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, saat kyuhyun mendengar ponsel siwon berbunyi nyaring.

"yoboseo chagy" kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang mukanya ke lain arah saat siwon berucap manis pada sang penelpon, satu difikirannya, pasti kim stella.

"eohh, aku baru selesai makan malam" ucap siwon lagi

"kau dimana?, baiklah tunggu disana, aku akan menjemputmu" ucap siwon sebelum mengakhiri

sambungan telponnya. Namja tampan itu lalu menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

"pergilah" ucap kyuhyun dingin, "kekasihmu menunggumu kan? Nanti dia akan menunggu lama jadi pergilah, aku akan disini, dan ..." kyuhyun melepaskan jas siwon, "ini, aku tidak butuh" ucap kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan siwon begitu saja.

"cepat pulang ini sudah malam, aku pergi" pamit siwon sedikit berteriak sebelum namja tampan itu menghilang dibalik taksi yang dihentikannya, kyuhyun tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun, namja manis itu terus berjalan lurus dalam diam dengan ekspresi datar, tanpa seorang pun tau didalam hatinya namja manis itu menyimpan kesakitan yang begitu besar.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di apartemennya hampir pukul dua, keadaan apartemennya kosong, sepertinya siwon belum pulang, mungkin tunangannya itu sedang bersenang – senang dengan kekasihnya, kakinya sudah pegal, dia pulang berjalan kaki, tubuhnya menggigil karna kedinginan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi melangkah ke kamar, kyuhyun memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah, sampai tidak lama kemudian mata itu benar – benar terpejam.

Kyuhyun terbangun masih di ruang tamu, bedanya ada selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga sepatu yang dipakainya semalam sudah terlepas, kyuhyun juga mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur, apa sungmin datang?, pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab saat sesosok berwajah malaikat keluar dari dapurnya dengan apron biru yang dipakainya, "kau sudah bangun kyunnie?, kenapa kau tidur di sofa?" tanya sosok berwajah malaikat itu

"eomma" sapa kyuhyun dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya saat melihat eomma choi, tumben sekali eomma dari tunangannya itu datang pagi – pagi

"kemana siwon? Kenapa dia tidak memindahkanmu ke kamar?" tanya eomma choi sambil duduk di samping kyuhyun, tangannya mengelus pundak calon menantunya itu lembut, memberi perasaan hangat pada namja manis itu.

"eumm hyung ada rapat pagi ini dan sepertinya karna terlalu lelah kami tertidur di sofa semalam" bohong kyuhyun, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan siwon bermalam di tempat kekasihnya.

"kau harus sabar menghadapinya, dia memang seperti itu" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut, "eomma melihatmu agak kurusan kyunnie, karna itu eomma datang untuk memasakkanmu makanan" ucap leeteuk semangat

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbinar – binar, tingkahnya sudah seperti anak kecil yang senang diberikan permen, tentu kyuhyun senang, eomma kandungnya tidak pernah memasak untuknya.

"ne, dan kau harus memakannya sampai habis, eomma sangat menyukai pipi chubbymu, tapi sekarang dia mengempis" leeteuk mencubit pipi kyuhyun pelan

Mata kyuhyun berkaca – kaca karna terharu, beginikah rasanya diperhatikan eomma, tiba – tiba kyuhyun memeluk leeteuk, menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke tubuh hangat leeteuk, mencari kehangatan, kenyamanan dan perlindungan disana.

"aigo, ada apa?" kaget leeteuk namun tangannya tetap mengelus punggung kyuhyun

"anny, bisakah, bisakah eomma selalu menyayangiku seperti ini"pinta kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh, dia sangat menyayangi leeteuk, leeteuk adalah salah satu alasan dia bertahan dengan cinta sepihaknya pada siwon.

"tentu saja, kyu juga anak eomma, sama seperti siwonnie" ucap leeteuk, "sudah kaja kita makan, makanannya sudah siap" ucap leeteuk, yeoja paruh baya itu melepas pelukannya lalu menarik kyuhyun ke meja makan, di atas meja makan berbentuk bundar itu sudah tersedia banyak makanan, padahal biasanya meja makan itu jarang dipakai, siwon lebih suka sarapan dengan kekasihnya dan kyuhyun lebih sering sarapan di kantor kalau sempat.

"selamat makan" ucap kyuhyun riang sebelum menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari leeteuk melihat sisi lain menantunya yang selalu terlihat sempurna di depan publik itu, leeteuk suka kyuhyun yang seperti ini, ceria dan polos.

.

.

"ohh aigo, pelan – pelan oppa" stella berusaha membantu siwon berjalan memasuki apartemen yang di tempati namja tampan itu bersama tunangannya, siwon tampak tidak terlalu sadar, namja tampan itu terlihat sangat mabuk, mereka baru saja menghadiri acara reuni sekolah mereka, bersenang – senang, melupakan kyuhyun yang khawatir karna siwon tidak pulang selama tiga hari, reuni itu memang diadakan di jeju, harusnya kyuhyun juga ikut karna dia juga dulu berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengan siwon dan stella, namun namja manis itu tidak ada waktu, dan lagipula dia tidak ingin seluruh 'teman' sekolahnya dan juga siwon menyadari kalau dia dulu adalah si namja cupu itu.

"ughh berat sekali" stella menjatuhkan siwon di atas sofa

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu keluar dari kamarnya karna mendengar suara barang – barang yang ditabrak oleh stella dalam usaha membawa siwon

"apa lagi, tentu mengantar kekasihku pulang, harusnya kau berterima kasuh padaku sudah mengantar tunanganmu pulang" ucap stella meremehkan, stella dengan sengaja mengecup bibir siwon yang setengah sadar di depan kyuhyun, "aku sangat kasihan padamu, kau berdiam disini, sedangkan tunanganmu bersenang – senang bersamaku" ejek stella, yeoja cantik itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, "harusnya kau menyerah saja dan melepaskan siwon oppa"

"melepaskannya untuk yeoja licik sepertimu" ucap kyuhyun sinis

"ohh ayolah, lagipula kau juga tidak mencintainya kan, kalian bertunangan karna bisnis" ucap stella

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, semarah apapun dia pada seseorang dia pantang memukul yeoja, padahal tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk melayang ke pipi yeoja bermakeup tebal itu.

"kenapa kau tidak bisa mengelak kan?, sebaiknya aku pergi, kau urus tunanganmu itu dengan baik, oppa sayang aku pulang dulu" pamit stella sambil mengusap pipi siwon yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari siwon.

Setelah kepergian stella kyuhyun hanya memandang siwon, sampai akhirnya namja manis itu berjalan mendekat, berjongkok untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah siwon, perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi siwon, hal yang tidak akan bisa dia lakukan saat siwon dalam keadaan sadar.

"kau minum – minum lagi hyung?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu tau dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban namun dia tetap bicara, " itu bisa merusak organ dalammu kau tau, seharusnya kau menolak kalau dia mengajakmu minum" gumam kyuhyun, satu lagi hal yang tidak dia suka dari stella, yeoja cantik itu memberi pangaruh buruk pada siwon.

"tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Dia bisa dengan bebas menyentuhmu, sedangkan aku, melihatkupun kau jijik" gumamnya, yah siwon sangat membencinya, bagi siwon kyuhyun hanya penghalang hubungannya dengan stella.

Tau siwon tidak akan mendengar dan menjawabnya akhirnya kyuhyun dengan susah payah membawa siwon ke kamar, melepaskan dasi dan juga sepatu namja tampan itu lalu menyelimutinya, lama kyuhyun hanya diam memandang namja tampan itu sebelum kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

"arggg" siwon terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan nyeri di pinggang bagian kirinya, rasa sakit yang akhir – akhir ini sering menyerangnya. Siwon melirik ke sampingnya, ada sebuah nakas disana, diatasnya ada dua butir obat dan segelas air putih.

"siapa yang menyiapkannya, si cho itu?, tidak mungkin pasti stella" ucap siwon, namja tampan itu lalu menelan dua butir obat untuk meredakan mual diperutnya, sepertinya dia minum sangat banyak semalam dengan teman – teman lamanya.

Setelah tidak terlalu mual siwon melangkah keluar kamar, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"kalau kau mencari kekasihmu, yeoja itu sudah pergi" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada datar

Siwon mendelik jengkel pada namja manis berstatus tunangannya itu, tumben sekali namja manis itu masih ada di rumah jam segini, biasanya dia sudah ke kantor pagi – pagi sekali, tidak taukah siwon kalau kyuhyun sebenarnya menghawatirkannya.

"ck, kekasihku punya nama kyuhyun-ssi, dan namanya kim stella" sahut siwon

"masa bodoh, aku pergi" ucapnya, kyuhyun mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya, dia memang memastikan siwon baik – baik saja dulu baru akan ke kantor, dia bahkan harus membatalkan satu rapat penting demi siwon.

"pergi saja, aku tidak perduli" ucap siwon cuek, "arghh" ringis siwon, namja tampan itu kembali merasakan nyeri di pinggangnya, siwon melangkah ke ruang makan, melihat ada semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul disana.

"apa dia yang membuatnya?" gumam siwon, "mungkin dia mau meracuniku" ucap siwon sadis, dan tanpa perasaan membuang bubur itu di tempat cuci piring, tidak tau perjuangan kyuhyun, mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang singkat dan memasak untuk pertama kalinya untuk siwon.

Siwon mengambil smarthonenya yang masih berada di saku jas yang dipakainya semalam yang belum berpindah dari tempatnya di atas sofa, "halo chagy, datanglah kemari, si cho itu sudah pergi" ucap siwon manis saat sambungannya sudah terhubung oleh stella.

"dan belikan aku bubur, sepertinya semalam aku minum terlalu banyak, dan perutku terasa tidak enak" ucap siwon

"ne, oppa menunggumu chagy" sahutnya sebelum menutup telpon

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan choi corp?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin sedangkam matanya yang tertutup kacamata tipis masih menelururi laporan keuangan yang diatas mejanya.

"banyak suplier yang berniat memutuskan kontrak" jawab sungmin, bukan rahasia lagi kalau choi corp sedang mengalami masalah setelah direktur utamanya, choi yong woon memutuskan berhenti setelah kesehatannya menurun digantikan oleh putranya choi siwon. Banyak yang belum percaya pada siwon, siwon masih terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, terbukti dari beberapa kerugian yang ditanggung perusahaan karna keputusan salah yang dibuat siwon, bahkan mungkin kalau bukan karna suntikan dana dari cho corp, choi corp sudah bangkrut.

Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, kyuhyun tau impian siwon bukanlah menjadi pebisnis, dia ingin menjadi atlet, namun harusnya siwon lebih bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun appanya mempercayakan perusahaan itu pada siwon.

"hubungi para suplier itu, aku akan bicara pada mereka" putus kyuhyun

"lagi?" tanya sungmin tidak percaya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, sudah berkali – kali supplier itu mau memutuskan kontrak dengan choi corp, tapi kyuhyun selalu berhasil mencegah niat mereka, mereka tentu akan percaya pada kyuhyun yang memang sudah terkenal sebagai pebisnis muda yang hebat, dan tentu saja siwon tidak tahu sama sekali tentang lah ini.

"apa kau akan menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuatnya lagi?" tanya sungmin miris

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan yang dibangun appa choi susah payah hancur hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"demi tuhan kyuhyun, bahkan siwon tidak perduli padamu, perjuanganmu, kerjakerasmu, dia bahkan tidak melihatmu sedikitpun!" marah sungmin, dia tidakmengerti pada kyuhyun, sebesar itukah rasa cinta kyuhyun pada siwon.

"dia tunanganku hyung" jawab kyuhyun lirih

"dia tidak mencintaimu kyuhyun!" bentak sungmin yang langsung membuat kyuhyun terdiam, "k-kyunnie, mian" sesal sungmin, namja tampan itu sadar dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar, "maafkan hyung" sesal sungmin

"gwenchana" balas kyuhyun dengan nada datar, namja manis itu kembali berkutat dengan laporan – laporannya, "ingat ucapanku tadi, hubungi para suplier itu sekretaris lee" ucap kyuhyun dingin, sekarang sungmin tau kyuhyun benar – benar sakit hati dengan ucapannya.

.

.

"terimakasih atas pengertian anda tuan lee" kyuhyun membungkuk dalam pada salah satu perwakilan suplier choi corp, yah dia baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan para suplier choi corp dan akhirnya mereka mau memberi kesempatan pada choi corp.

"semua ini kulakukan karna anda kyuhyun-ssi, saya sangat percaya pada anda" ucap tuan lee

"sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih" ucap kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh, kalau saja tuan lee tidak meyakinkan suplier yang lain mungkin saja choi corp sudah kehilangan para suplier itu saat ini.

"kalau begitu kami permisi"

"sekretaris lee akan mengantar anda tuan lee" ucap kyuhyun sopan

"mari" ucap sungmin sambil memimpin jalan untuk para suplier itu, mengantar mereka sampai memasuki mobilnya masing – masing.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega begitu para suplier itu pergi, satu masalah sudah selesai. Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut, sepertinya dia lupa makan lagi, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah resikonya menjadi pimpinan cho corp.

Kyuhyun akan kembali ke ruangannya saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, dahinya berkerut saat melihat nama siwon di layar ponselnya, bisa dihitung dengan jari siwon menelponnya, pasti ada yang mendesak kalau sampai namja berstatus tunangannya itu menelpon.

"yoboseo" ucap kyuhyun

"yoboseo cho sajangnim" balas suara dari sebrang line telpon

Dahi kyuhyun berkerut samar, ini bukan suara siwon, "ini siapa? Kenapa kau menggunakan telpon siwon?" tanya kyuhyun to the point

"maaf menganggu anda sajangnim, saya karyawan choi corp, s-siwon sajangnim..."

Perasaan kyuhyun mendadak tidak enak mendengar nada suara seseorang yang mengaku sebagai karyawan siwon itu, "ada apa dengan siwon?" tanya kyuhyun panik, dan handphone kyuhyun langsung meluncur ke lantai begitu mendengar jawaban dari namja itu.

"siwon hyung" gumam kyuhyun, tanpa memperdulikan handphonenya yang sudah pecah kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar gedung kantornya, namja manis itu lalu menyetop taksi yang melintas di depan kantornya, padahal bisa saja kyuhyun memanggil sopirnya, namun sepertinya kyuhyun tidak ingin menunggu lama.

"kyuhyun-ah!" teriak sungmin sambil memanggil kyuhyun, namun percuma, taksi yang ditumpangi kyuhyun sudah berjalan menjauh, sungmin sendiri kaget saat melihat kyuhyun tiba – tiba berlari keluar lalu menyetop taksi.

"sekretaris lee, permisi, ini handphone sajangnim" ucap salah satu pegawai pada sungmin

"mwo bagaimana bisa begini?" tanya sungmin kaget melihat handphone kyuhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk, beruntung handphone itu masih menyala walau layarnya sudah pecah di beberapa bagian.

"saya tidak tau, tadi sajangnim menerima telpon, lalu sajangnim tampak kaget, sajangnim bahkan membiarkan ponselnya jatuh begitu saja" jawab pegawai itu, dia memang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun tadi.

"telpon" gumam sungmin, namja tampan itu langsung memeriksa riwayat panggilan, ada nama siwon disana, apa ini apa hubungannya dengan siwon?. "minta sopir kang untuk menyiapkan mobil!" perintah sungmin cepat, dia harus menyusul kyuhyun, kyuhyun akan selalu bertindak bodoh kalau menyangkut siwon.

.

.

"ini ahjussi" kyuhyun mengeluarkan uang di dompetnya, namja manis itu mengambil asal, tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menghitun uang, namja manis itu langsung keluar dari taksi begitu uang itu diterima oleh sopir taksi.

"tuan tunggu, ini terlalu banyak!" teriak sang sopir taksi, kyuhyun memberikan seluruh uang yang ada di dompetnya, mungkin jumlahnya beberapa puluh kali lipat dari biaya taksi kyuhyun sebenarnya. "aigo sepertinya tuan itu buru – buru" ucap sopir itu

Kyuhyun berlarian di sepanjang lorong, tidak perduli beberapa orang yang ditabraknya sejak tadi mengumpatinya karna berlari seenaknya di rumah sakit, yah kyuhyun sekarang berada di rumah sakit, setelah salah satu karyawan siwon memberitahukan bahwa siwon tiba – tiba saja pingsan setelah memimpin rapat.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah emergency room, kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa namja berpakaian formal yang diyakininya sebagai bawahan siwon berdiri di depan emergency room.

"sajangnim" tiga orang itu langsung membungkuk ke arah kyuhyun begitu melihat kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di depan emergency room.

"bagaimana keadaannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya kyuhyun langsung tanpa meredakan nafasnya yang memburu terlebih dahulu, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan siwon.

"sebenarnya sejak pagi sajangnim mengeluh pinggangnya terasa sakit, lalu tiba – tiba sajangnim pingsan saat memimpin rapat, kami langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan sekarang sajangnim sedang di periksa oleh uisa" jelas sang pegawai

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, "aku mengerti, terimakasih sudah membawanya, kalian boleh kembali ke kantor" ucap kyuhyun sambil memandang pintu emergency room yang tertutup.

"kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit para pegawai itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari kyuhyun, fikiran kyuhyun sedang penuh dengan keadaan siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu di depan emergency room sambil menunduk, tanganya saling bertaut, berdoa untuk siwon. Kyuhyun langsung terbangun begitu ruangan di depannya terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter berusia paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"keluarga siwon-ssi" panggil sang dokter

"saya uisa" ucap kyuhyun cepat, namja manis itu menghampiri sang dokter, "bagaimana keadaan siwon?" tanya kyuhyun

Dokter itu tidak langsung menjawab, membuat kyuhyun semakin takut saja, apa siwon sakit parah? Ahh fikiran – fikiran buruk itu sudah berkeliaran dikepala kyuhyun.

"untuk keadaan siwon-ssi, mari anda ikut keruangan saya" ucap sang dokter

"a-apa sakitnya parah?"

"saya akan menjelaskan diruangan saya" ulang sang dokter dan akhirnya kyuhyun menurut, namja manis itu hanya bisa mengikuti dokter itu menuju ruangannya. Begitu sampai di ruanga dokter kyuhyun langsung duduk di depan meja dokter, sedangkan dokter bername tag Park Jung Soo itu fokus dengan kertas – kertas di depannya.

"jadi begini ..."

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun

"ah ne, cho kyuhyun-ssi, menurut hasil pemeriksaan kedua ginjal siwon-ssi rusak parah dan tidak berfungsi" jelas yang uisa

"mwo?!" kaget kyuhyun, "b-bagaimana bisa uisa?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nafas tercekat

"apakah siwon-ssi suka mengkonsumsi alkohol secara berlebihan?" tanya jung soo

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia mengingat siwon sering sekali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat setelah pergi dengan stella, "ne, uisa" jawab kyuhyun lemas

"itu adalah salah satu penyebab kedua ginjal siwon-ssi mengalami kerusakan" ucap jung soo lagi

"lalu apa yang harus dilakukan uisa, saya mohon lakukan yang terbaik" mohon kyuhyun, oh ini pertama kalinya seorang cho kyuhyun memohon pada orang lain.

"ada satu cara"

"apa uisa? Lakukan apapun, saya akan membayar semahal apapun"

"dengan donor ginjal, kita bisa memeriksa pihak keluarga apakan memiliki ginjal yang cocok dengan siwon-ssi" jelas jung soo uisa

Otak kyuhyun berfikir cepat, siapa yang bisa mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk siwon, jiwon adik perempuan siwon sedang sekolah di canada, eomma dan appa choi sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke china, lagipula kesehatan appa choi juga tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan donor.

"uisa, siapkan seja semuanya, saya akan mendapatkan donor ginjalnya" ucap kyuhyun yakin

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong, aku bawa ff baru hehehe, ini ff sebenernya oneshot tapi karna kepanjangan jadinya malah two shot, sebenarnya sudah selesai tapi di post chap 1nya dulu aja deh .. agak gak pede sebenernya mau post, udah lama gak nulis genre ini, tapi semoga bisa menghibur, kalo ada typo mohon dimaklumi ya, pai – pai #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love One Person**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Stella**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (kyuhyun eomma)**

 **Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (kyuhyun appa)**

 **Leeteuk as Choi Leeteuk (siwon eomma)**

 **Kangin as Choi Kangin (siwon appa), dll**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Genre : Family, romance, hurt**

 **Summary :Kyuhyun mencintai dan menginginkan Choi Siwon, dan dalam kamus seorang cho kyuhyun dia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun.**

 **Happy Reading**

Siwon baru tersadar dari tidurnya, dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan ngilu di pinggang bagian kirinya. "ada apa denganku?" gumamnya pelan, matanya yang belum terlalu fokus menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang serba putih.

CEKLEK, seseorang memasuki ruangan rawat siwon, dan tampak kaget saat melihat siwon sudah sadar, "oppa kau sudah sadar?" tanya stella langsung sambil memandang siwon

"stella, apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku disini?" tanya siwon

"oppa tidak ingat?" tanya stella, "kata dokter ginjal oppa mengalami kerusakan dan oppa baru saja selesai operasi" jawab stella

"operasi?" tanya siwon, namja tampan itu menyentuh pelan pinggang kirinya yang masih terasa ngilu

"ne, salah satu ginjal oppa harus diangkat, dan oppa juga menjalani transplantasi ginjal" jawab stella

"benarkah? Lalu siapa yang ..."pertanyaan siwon terhenti saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka, kali ini menampilkan wajah khawatir appa dan eommanya.

"siwonie, aigo bagaimana bisa begini?" tanya leeteuk khawatir

"gwenchana eomma, aku sudah baik – baik saja" jawab siwon menenangkan, eommanya pasti buru – buru pulang dari perjalanannya karna mendengarnya sakit.

"maaf anda siapa?" tanya leeteuk setelah menyadari keberadaan stella

"eumm saya teman siwon oppa nyonya" jawab stella

"lalu dimana kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk

"molla, dia tidak ada sejak aku bangun, mungkin dia sibuk, stella yang menemaniku eomma" jawab siwon cuek, anggap saja ini sebagai kesempatan untuk memuji –muji stella di depan leeteuk dan menjatuhkan kyuhyun.

"eomma akan menghubunginya" ucap leeteuk, leeteuk mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi kyuhyun namun hanya dijawab oleh operator, "tidak aktif" gumamnya

"sudahlah eomma, anakmu sedang sakit tapi eomma justru memikirkan kyuhyun" ucap siwon merajuk

"ne, maafkan eomma chagy" ucap leeteuk sambil duduk di samping ranjang siwon, membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh namja berbada kekar itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya, jalannya terlihat sangat lesu, tangan kanannya memegang jas biru miliknya sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada tembok apartemen.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat dua pasang sepatu ada di rak sepatu, kyuhyun mengenali salah satunya adalah milik leeteuk, namja manis itu tersenyum tipis, dia sangat merindukan eomma choi. Kyuhyun bergegas masuk, hendak memanggil leeteuk namun namja manis itu mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat stella ada disana bersama leeteuk dan siwon, yeoja cantik itu duduk di sofa di depan siwon sedangkan leeteuk duduk di samping siwon sambil menyuapi namja tampan itu dengan bubur.

Dengan menekan perasaan sesaknya kyuhyun menyapa mereka, "aku pulang" ucapnya pelan, namun bisa didengar oleh ketiga orang yang sibuk bercengkrama di ruang tamu itu.

"kyuhyun" panggil leeteuk sambil menatap kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda disana, leeteuk tidak seperti biasanya.

"eomma" sapa kyuhyun

"darimana saja?, kenapa eomma tidak bisa menghubungimu selama seminggu ini?" tanya leeteuk, kyuhyun memang seperti menghilang seminggu ini bahkan saat siwon sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit setelah beberapa hari dirawat, kyuhyun tidak ada di apartemen, ataupun dikantornya.

"aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke jepang eomma" jawab kyuhyun

"perjalanan bisnis? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak perduli saat tunanganmu sakit, dan kau justru pergi karna bisnis, bahkan teman siwon selalu menemani siwon dibanding denganmu yang berstatus tunangan siwon" ucap leeteuk dengan nada kecewa

"eomma, aku ..." kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas ucapan leeteuk

"eomma kecewa padamu kyuhyun" ucap leeteuk datar

Hati kyuhyun terasa sakit, satu – satunya orang yang memberinya kehangatan selain sungmin kecewa padanya, menatapnya datar dan dingin, kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya. "eomma aku bisa jelaskan" ucap kyuhyun

"sudahlah, siwon, stella, eomma akan pulang, dan stella terimakasih sudah menjaga siwon selama dia sakit, kau yeoja yang sangat baik" puji leeteuk

"ahh anny ahjumma, siwon oppa adalah temanku, wajar kalau saling membantu" jawab stella manis

"baiklah eomma pulang, jaga kesehatanmu siwonnie" pamit leeteuk

"eomma biar kuantar" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak perlu" ucap leeteuk dingin lalu melewati kyuhyun begitu saja, membuat kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung, bahkan leeteuk tidak menyadari beberapa perubahan pada tubuh calon menantunya yang biasanya selalu dia perhatikan, kyuhyun tampak lebih pucat dan lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, namun sepertinya rasa kecewa leeteuk membuatnya tidak perduli pada kyuhyun.

Stella yang menyaksikannya hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengejek, yeoja cantik itu lalu mengajak siwon untuk beristirahat di kamar, meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri di ruang tamu.

.

.

"eoppa istirahatlah" ucap stella sambil membantu merebahkan tubuh siwon di atas kasur

"gomawo, kau memang kekasih yang sangat baik, oppa beruntung mendapatkanmu" ucap siwon

"oppa bisa saja, sekarang tidurlah, aku harus kembali ke butik" ucap stella

Siwon tentu tidak rela, namun sudah berhari – hari stella menemaninya, "maaf oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu" sesal siwon

"aku tau oppa masih sakit" stella mengambil mantel coklat miliknya, dan hendak membuka pintu kamar saat siwon melihat stella menyentuh perutnya sambil merintih pelan.

"stella ada ap..." pertanyaan siwon terhenti saat otaknya berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu, soal pendonor ginjalnya yang masih belum diketahui, dokter menolak memberitahunya karna permintaan pendonor, dan sekarang stella tampak kesakitan di bagian perutnya. Siwon bangun dari tidurnya, namja tampan itu lalu melangkah cepat ke arah stella dan memeluk stella dari belakang. "gomawo chagy, aku tau itu pasti kau" ucap siwon

"apa maksud oppa?" tanya stella bingung

"pasti kau yang mendonorkan ginjalmu, aku melihatmu memegang perutmu sambil meringis tadi, jangan mengelak, lagipula kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya siwon

"eh? Eumm n-ne, aku hanya tidak ingin oppa khawatir" jawab stella

"aku sangat mencintaimu sayang"

"aku juga oppa"

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, setelah aku berpisah dengan cho itu, kita akan menikah" ucap siwon

"tentu oppa" ucap stella senang lalu membalas pelukan siwon.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari kamar dan melihat kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya, namja manis itu tampak melahap makanan yang sebagian besar berbahan dasar dari tahu itu, ck bahkan siwon sedikit heran sejak kapan kyuhyun menyukai tahu, bahkan kalau dilihat sepertinya tahu itu hanya direbus atau dikukus, menu kyuhyun sama dengan menu makanan yang harus di konsumsi siwon sampai kondisinya pulih.

"yeoja itu sudah pulang?" tanya kyuhyun datar pada siwon

"yeoja itu punya nama, dia kekasihku stella" jawab siwon ketus

"terserah padamu, dia kekasihmu tapi aku tunanganmu, bagaimana bisa kau membawa kekasihmu saat ada eomma" ucap kyuhyun

"tunangan bohongan kalau kau lupa, dan aku tidak akan diam saja kalau kau menjelekkan kekasihku, aku sangat mencintainya, dan bahkan dia rela mengorbankan hidupnya untukku" ucap siwon dengan nada bangga

"apa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun

"stella yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah kyuhyun

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang, "selamat untukmu kalau begitu" ucap kyuhyun, entah mengapa selera makannya benar – benar hilang tak bersisa, bahkan sampai siwon kembali kekamarnya kyuhyun hanya siam saja, membiarkan tahu – tahu yang masih tersisa banyak di atas meja itu begitu saja.

.

.

"eomma" panggil kyuhyun dan langsung menghampiri leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket, "biar kubantu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengambil kantong belanjaan yang dibawa leeteuk.

"tidak usah" leeteuk menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun lalu memanggil sopirnya yang sudah menunggu di depan supermarket.

"eomma bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu" ajak kyuhyun, namja manis itu terus tersenyum lembut ke arah leeteuk, melupakan sejenak sifat dingin dan ketus leeteuk padanya, sudah beberapa hari ini eomma dari siwon itu terus saja menghindarinya, bahkan saat kyuhyun datang ke kediaman choi, maid yang berkerja disana sering mengatakan leeteuk tidak ada di rumah.

"tidak perlu, bukankah kau sibuk, teruskan saja pekerjaanmu, sopir kim kajja kita pulang" ucap leeteuk lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja. Membiarkan kyuhyun hanya mematung sambil memperhatikan mobilnya yang semakin menjauh dari tepi jalan, sebenarnya leeteuk merasa kasihan pada kyuhyun tapi rasa kecewanya pada tunangan putranya itu begitu besar.

"eomma" ucap kyuhyun lirih, namja manis itu menyentuh dada kirinya, sakit sekali rasanya, saat orang yang dia percaya akan menyayanginya dengan tulus justru meninggalkannya.

Grep, sungmin yang sejak tadi menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun dari jauh hanya bisa menghampiri sepupunya itu lalu memeluknya erat, kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama merasakan sakit.

"hyung, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku juga kan, hanya kau yang menyayangiku" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"tentu, hyung selalu bersamamu" ucap sungmin menenangkan sambil mengusap kepala belakang kyuhyun, membiarkan namja manis itu menangis keras di pundaknya.

"aku tidak punya siapapun, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon kyuhyun, seolah namja manis itu akan benar – benar hancur tak bersisa kalau tidak ada sungmin disisinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti untuk mencoba menemui leeteuk, hampir setiap hari di sela jadwal padatnya kyuhyun selalu mampir ke kediaman choi, namun namja manis itu selalu menelan kekecewaan karna leeteuk tidak ada dirumah, sampai akhirnya namja manis itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi leeteuk di butik yang dikelolanya. Pegawai yang memang sudah mengenal kyuhyun sebagai tunangan siwon langsung mempersilahkan namja manis itu masuk.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kerja leeteuk, dilihatnya calon mertuanya itu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa gambar desain pakaian untuk musim semi, kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, eommanya itu memang sangat berbakat. "eomma" panggil kyuhyun, membuat leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

"kyu, kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya keget

"menemui eomma, eomma selalu sibuk" ucap kyuhyun, "seharusnya eomma jangan terlalu lelah, ini kyu bawakan beberapa vitamin untuk eomma" kyuhyun meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke atas keja leeteuk.

"bawa pulang lagi saja, kalau eomma butuh eomma akan membelinya" tolak leeteuk, kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyangka leeteuk akan berbicara seperti itu.

"tapi eomma.."

"aku sedanng sibuk jadi sebaiknya kau pulang, bukankah seharusnya kau juga masih di kantor" ucap leeteuk, "jinhae-yah, bawakan bahan yang kita beli kemarin" teriak leeteuk pada salah satu pegawainya, sikap leeteuk seolah – olah mengatakan dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh kyuhyun.

"jinhae-yah!" teriak leeteuk lagi karna pegawainya itu tidak juga menyahut, eomma dari choi siwon itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar ruangan untuk memanggil jinhae, namun sebuah pelukan erat dipinggangnya membuatnya berhenti, ya kyuhyun tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang saat itu.

"kyu.."

"eomma, kyu tau eomma marah pada kyu" sela kyuhyun sebelum leeteuk sempat berbicara apapun, namja manis itu meletakkan dagunya di pundak leeteuk, mecari kenyamanan dari seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti eommanya sendiri.

"tapi kyu mohon kali ini saja, biarkan kyu memeluk eomma" ucap kyuhyun tulus sambil memejamkan matanya erat, "kyu janji setelah ini kyu tidak akan mengganggu eomma lagi" lanjutnya

Leeteuk terdiam, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap diam, dia tau kyuhyun belum selesai bicara.

"eomma harus berjanji padaku, jangan berkerja terlalu keras, selalu perhatikan kesehatan eomma, kyu tau eomma suka sakit kepala kalau sudah kelelahan, berjanjilah eomma" ucap kyuhyuh, lalu namja manis itu melepaskan pelukannya walau tidak rela, "kyu pergi eomma" namja manis itu tersenyum ke arah leeteuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan calon mertuanya itu.

Leeteuk terdiam, dia merasakan sakit saat melihat senyum kyuhyun padanya, senyum itu, kata – kata yang kyuyun ucapkan, seolah kyuhyun akan pergi jauh. Dengan langkah tergesa leeteuk membuka bingkisan dari kyuhyun, ada berbagai macam vitamin disana, jumlahnya sangat banyak, bisa menjadi stock untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan itu semakin membuat perasaan leeteuk semakin tidak enak.

.

.

Siwon sedang berkutat dengan beberapa laporan keuangan saat kyuhyun pulang ke apartemen, siwon terlihat sangat sibuk, laporannya menumpuk karna dia lama tidak ke kantor untuk proses pemulihan luka bekas operasinya.

"arghhhhh" teriakan siwon terdengar diselingi oleh beberapa kali namja tampan itu mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, kyuhyun ingin tertawa karna ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihat siwon dalam kondisi berantakan, namun tentu saja kyuhyun menahannya dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk tak jauh dari siwon, memperhatikan setiap pergerakan namja tampan itu. Sepertinya siwon cukup stress karna lagi – lagi mengalami kerugian.

"sebaiknya kau perhatikan biaya operasionalnya" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon menoleh sekilas, dia tidak tau kyuhyun sudah pulang, tanpa menyahut siwon menuruti ucapan kyuhyun, benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun, biaya operasionalnya sangat membengkak, terutama pada bagian bahan baku.

"sebaiknya kalian membeli mesin produksi baru siwon" ucap kyuhyun lagi

"apa maksudmu? Saat perusahaan rugi dan kau meminta membeli alat mesin baru?" tanya siwon tidak percaya

"biaya yang membengkak di bahan baku, karna banyak bahan baku yang terbuang percuma karna gagal produksi, mesin kalian sudah tidak bisa berkerja maksimal, dengan membeli mesin baru memang akan mengeluarkan biaya cukup besar di awal tapi produksi akan meningkat dan tidak akan membuang bahan baku secara percuma" jelas kyuhyun lancar, dia sudah hapal luar kepala masalah yang dialami choi corp, karna dia selalu memeriksa laporan keuangannya secara berkala, dia bisa saja langsung memberikan perintah untuk menganti mesin itu mengingat dia pemegang saham terbesar di choi corp tapi kyuhyun ingin siwon mandiri.

Harus siwon akui ucapan kyuhyun ada benarnya, mesin yang mereka miliki usianya memang sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun, sudah cukup tua. "kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya siwon

"apa lagi? Mungkin kau lupa jadi aku ingatkan, aku punya enam puluh persen saham di choi corp, jangan buat aku mengeluarkan uangku secara cuma – cuma disana" jawab kyuhyun sinis

Ck, tentu saja, siwon terlalu bodoh kalau menganggap kyuhyun benar – benar ingin membantunya, namja licik seperti kyuhyun tidak akan menolong kalau dia sendiri tidak diuntungkan. "akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa" ucap siwon yakin, dia merasa tersindir sekaligus termotivasi mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kau juga menjaga komunikasi dengan para suplier, mereka bukan hanya rekanmu siwon, tapi mereka juga diibaratkan bahan bakar untuk sebuah kendaraan, kau tau kan bagaimana kendaraan tanpa bahan bakar, mereka akan tidak ada gunanya, mati, tidak terpakai, begitupun perusahaanmu, akan hancur kalau tidak ada mereka, kalau mereka merasa dihargai olehmu mereka akan percaya padamu" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon terdiam, apa lagi ini? Apa kyuhyun baru saja memberinya nasihat?, aigo sikap kyuhyun begitu membingungkan.

"appa choi mempercayakan choi corp padamu, dan kau harus menjaga kepercayaan appa, karna tidak selamanya orang – orang akan membantumu, ada saatnya kau harus berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri" ucap kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Siwon sendiri hanya terdiam sambil berusaha mencerna kata – kata kyuhyun yang ambigu.

.

.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya siwon saat pagi – pagi sekali dilihatnya kyuhyun sudah sangat rapi dengan dua koper besar di dekat namja berstatus tunangannya itu.

"perjalanan bisnis" jawab kyuhyun singkat

"apa lama?" tanya siwon melihat betapa besarnya koper kyuhyun

"ya, cukup lama" jawab kyuhyun lagi, keduanya sama – sama diam sampai akhirnya kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya setelah melihat jam tangan yang terpakai di tangan kirinya.

"aku pergi, jaga kesehatanmu siwon" ucap kyuhyun lalu hal yang tak terduga terjadi saat tiba – tiba kyuhyun menghampirinya lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas, siwon bahkan tetap terdiam bahkan saat kyuhyun pergi sambil menggeret kedua kopernya, namun entah mengapa siwon merasa begitu kosong, padahal kyuhyun sudah biasa pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis. Siwon bisa merasakannya, perubahan sikap kyuhyun akhir – akhir ini, namja manis itu lebih pendiam, tapi sesekali memberinya nasihat tentang cara mengelola perusahaan.

.

.

Dua minggu, waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah perjalanan bisnis, yah sudah dua minggu kyuhyun pergi, bahkan siwon tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang kyuhyun, kemana dia pergi, kapan dia akan kembali, bahkan eommanya beberapa hari ini sering menelpon, menanyakan apakah kyuhyun sudah pulang atau belum, biasanya siwon tidak perduli, tapi kali ini berbeda terlebih setelah kyuhyun mencium bibirnya sebelum namja manis itu pergi, siwon masih mengingatnya, betapa lembutnya bibir kyuhyun.

siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, fikirannya pasti sedang tidak beres, bukankah seharusnya dia senang, kyuhyun tidak mengganggunya dan dia bisa berkencan dengan bebas bersama stella, urusan pekerjaanpun berjalan sangat baik, siwon mengikuti saran kyuhyun dan hasilnya sangat baik, memang belum ada peningkatan yang signifikan tapi keadaan perusahaan berangsung membaik padahal ini baru dua minggu, harus siwon akui, kyuhyun pebisnis hebat.

Siwon mengambil smartphonenya, mencoba menghubingi stella, beberapa hari ini kekasihnya itu sulit ditemui, terakhir kali stella bilang dia akan menghandiri fashion week di hongkong tapi yang siwon tau acara itu sudah berakhir beberapa hari lalu.

Akhirnya, siwon memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen stella, kekasihnya itu pasti senang kalau dia datang, lagipula dia sudah terlalu merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, hanya dua puluh menit yang dibutuhkan untuk siwon sampai ke aparteman mewah yang ditinggali kekasihnya, tanpa rasa canggung sekalipun siwon melangkah dengan santai, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia datang kemari. Siwon memasuki lift, menakan angka delapan, siwon keluar dati lift begitu kotak besi itu berhenti di lantai delapan.

Siwon langsung berjalan menuju pintu nomor 195, tanpa memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintu siwon memasukkan pin untuk masuk ke apartemen stella.

Kekosongan menyapa siwon begitu pintu itu terbuka, apa stella tidak di rumah?, siwon melepaskan jasnya lalu meletakkannya secara asal di atas sofa, namja tampan itu lalu melangkah ke kamar stella, senyum siwon muncul saat melihat pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat, sepertinya stella ada dikamarnya, siwon hendak memanggil stella saat namja tampan itu mendengar suara dua orang dari kamar stella.

"aigo, stella barang – barangmu bagus sekali" suara yeoja yang siwon yakini bukan milik stella terdengar

"tentu saja, siwon yang membelikannya" jawab stella bangga

"dia sangat baik, kau sangat beruntung, hubungan kalian sangat awet"

"tentu saja, asal kau tau saja hyorin-ah, sekarang siwon semakin terikat padaku" ucap stella

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya hyorin

"kau tau kan, siwon menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal?"

"eum, lalu?" tanya hyorin penasaran

"siwon mengira akulah yang mendonorkan ginjal padanya haha" jawab stella lalu tertawa setelahnya

"mwo, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah saat siwon operasi kau masih berada di inggris?" tanya hyorin

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau dia itu memang bodoh, kau tau kan kalau aku menstruasi perutku sering sakit?, saat aku mengunjungi siwon aku sedang menstruasi dan perutku terasa nyeri sampai tidak sengaja merintih di depannya, tapi siwon itu justru mengira aku kesakitan karna operasi donor ginjal untuknya" jelas stella sambil tertawa pelan, seolah – olah itu adalah hal yang lucu.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan"

"ku iya kan saja, lagi pula itu cukup menguntungkan untukmu, mulai sekarang siwon tidak akan lepas dariku, dia pasti merasa hutang budi padaku" ucap stella bangga

"kau memang gadis licik kim stella, apa kau tidak mencintainya, bukankah kalian sudah lama bersama?" tanya hyorin

"itu dulu saat kami masih SMA, siapa yang tidak mau bersamanya, kaya, tampan, populer, tapi sekarang?, bahkan perusahaannya tidak akan bertahan tanpa bantuan cho corp, ck kalau saja cho kyuhyun itu tidak menyukai siwon mungkin aku sudah meggodanya, namja itu lebih kaya dari siwon" ucap stella, membuat siwon yang sejak tadi mendengar ucapan dua yeoja itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"tunggu, cho kyuhyun? tunangan siwon kan, bukankah mereka bertunangan karna bisnis?" tanya hyorin

"tidak, aku yakin kyuhyun menyukai siwon, bisnis itu hanya alasan untuk bisa bertunangan dengan siwon, apa kau tidak heran, untuk apa cho corp berkerja sama dengan perusahaan yang mau bangkrut"

"kau benar, jadi siapa sebenarnya yang mendonorkan ginjal untuk siwon?"

"molla, mungkin tunangan siwon, dengar, jangan katakan pada siapapun, aku pernah melihat kyuhyun dengan baju pasien saat siwon masih dirawat, aku memang tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tapi aku yakin itu kyuhyun" ucap stella

"kau benar – benar luar biasa kim stella" puji hyorin

"tentu saja" jawab stella lalu keduaya tertawa bersama sampai ...

PROK, PROK, PROK, suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu menghentikan tawa keduanya, stella dan hyorin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya siwon sedang berdiri sambil menyandar di pintu.

"cerita yang sangat bagus stella-ssi" ucap siwon dingin, namja tampan itu menggertakkan giginya menahan marah

"s-siwon oppa" kaget stella, yeoja cantik itu terlihat begitu ketakutan, "oppa sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya stella

"cukup lama untuk mendengar ceritamu" jawab siwon dingin

"oppa ini tidak seperti yang ..." stella berusaha meraih tangan siwon, namun siwon dengan kasar menepisnya

"APA? KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KU FIKIRKAN? LALU APA KIM STELLA?! KEBOHONGAN APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU BUAT?!"marah siwon, namja tampan itu begitu kecewa, kecewa pada stella, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa – bisanya ditipu oleh wanita berbisa seperti stella, semua rasa cinta yang selama ini diberikannya untuk stella sia - sia.

"AKU MENYESAL MENGENALMU, AKU MENYESAL MENCINTAIMU KIM STELLA, MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN SEKALIPUN MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU, ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!"bentak siwon, namja tampan itu lalu meninggalkan stella yang menangis meraung sambil memanggi namanya, sesekali stella bisa mendengar suara barang yang dibanting di apartemennya, siwon pasti sangat marah. satu lah yang harus kau pelajari kim stella, semua perbuatan akan memdapatkan balasannya, dan semua kebohongan suatu saat pasti akan terungkap, dan akhirnya kau hanya bisa menyesal.

.

.

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju cho corp, kata – kata stella terngiang di telinganya, saat mengatakan kemungkinan kyuhyun lah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya, siwon langsung teringat pada sikap aneh kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu pergi dan juga makanan yang sering di makan kyuhyun, tahu putih, makanan wajib yang harus dikonsumsi untuk orang yang sedang menjaga kondisi ginjal, arghhh, bagaimana dia tidak menyadar hal itu.

Siwon langsung masuk begitu saja begitu mobilnya sampai di depan cho corp, tidak perduli dia menabrak beberapa karyawan, tujuannya adalah ruangan kyuhyun yang ada di lantai lima belas.

"maaf tuan choi anda mencari siapa?" tanya sekretaris di depan ruangan kyuhyun saat melihat siwon berjalan dengan terburu – buru menuju ruangngan presdir.

"biarkan aku bertemu kyuhyun" ucap siwon

"tapi tuan choi, sajangnim..." sekretaris itu tidak mampu menghentikan siwon, namja tampan itu sudah membuka ruangan kyuhyun,

"kyuhyun" panggil siwon, sambil menghampiri meja kyuhyun, namun namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat bukan kyuhyunlah yang duduk di kursi direktur.

"sungmin-ssi" ucap siwon tidak percaya

"choi siwon" ucap sungmin dengan nada dingin

.

.

Siwon duduk dengan kepala menunduk di depan sungmin, secangkir kopi yang disiapkan oleh salah satu pegawai cho corp dibiarkan mendingin begitu saja di atas meja.

"apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?" tanya sungmin, namja tampan itu berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul namja di depannya dengan brutal

"dimana kyuhyun?" tanya siwon

"kenapa kau mencarinya, bukankah seharusnya kau senang dia tidak ada" jawab sungmin

"katakan saja dimana kyuhyun, aku ingin bicara dengannya" mohon siwon

"cih, kalau pun aku tau aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu" jawab sungmin

"apa maksudmu?" tanya siwon

"kau salah kalau mengira aku tau dimana kyuhyun siwon, dia pergi, tanpa pamit, tanpa satu katapun dan hanya meninggalkan ini padaku" ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk nama lee sungmin yang terbuat dari kaca tebal yang diletakkan di mejanya, sungmin sendiri sangat kaget saat beberapa hari yang lalu pagi – pagi pengacara kyuhyun datang kerumahnya dan memberikan surat pengalihan kekuasaan padanya untuk menggantikan kyuhyun, sungmin bukan tidak mencoba menghubungi ataupun mencari kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun seolah menghilang di telan bumi, bahkan sungmin nyaris menghajar pengacara kim untuk mengatakan dimana kyuhyun, namun sayangnya pengacara itu juga tidak tau dimana kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya meninggalkan surat pengalihan kekuasaan padanya.

"kenapa, kenapa kyuhyun pergi?" lirih siwon

"KAU TANYA KENAPA?!, KESALAHAN ADIKKU ADALAH MENCINTAIMU, KAU HANYA BISA MEMBERIKAN LUKA UNTUKNYA!" murka sungmin, namja tampan itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya

"kyuhyun mencintaiku?" gumam siwon tidak percaya, ternyata yang dikatakan stella benar, kyuhyun mencintainya

"ikut denganku" ucap sungmin tajam, namja tampan itu menarik siwon kasar, membawanya ke pojok ruangan, disana ada sebuah lukisan yang tergantung, sungmin menggesernya, untuk membuka sebuah ruangan rahasia yang ada di ruangan kyuhyun.

"masuk" ucap sungmin datar

Dengan ragu siwon mengikuti sungmin memasuki ruangan itu, ada banyak foto yang menempel di dinding ruangan itu, rata – rata adalah fotonya sejak jaman sma, saat main basket, di perpustakaan, di kelas, di bawah foto itu ada note kecil yang berisi, kapan foto itu diambil dan siwon bisa mengenali itu tulisan kyuhyun.

"ini" siwon menatap kaget bola basket miliknya saat SMA, dia sangat mengenali miliknya itu karna ada tanda tangannya disana, tapi bagaimana kyuhyun bisa memilikinya, bukankah mereka baru bertemu hampir setahun yang lalu. Pertnyaan siwon terjawab saat melihat salah satu foto yang dicetak cukup besar, foto seorang namja cupu dengan seragam sekolah yang dikenali siwon sebagai seragam sekolahnya dulu, di latar belakang foto itu ada dirinya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sedang meminum sebotol air. Siwon membaca tulisan di bawah foto itu, **'foto pertama bersama siwon hyung',** sepertinya foto itu diambil secara diam – diam agar siwon yang ada di belakang tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengambil gambarnya, tapi sepertinya siwon mengenali namja cupu itu.

"dia..." gumam siwon

"benar, kyuhyun teman sekolahmu siwon, dia sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu" jelas sungmin, "kyuhyun sangan mencintaimu sampai dia melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu, termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya" lanjut sungmin

"bagaimana bisa" gumam siwon, hatinya terasa ditikam, betapa dia sudah menyakiti kyuhyun selama ini

"aku juga tidak mengerti, adikku terlalu bodoh karna memberikan cintanya untukmu, selama ini dia bertahan menahan rasa sakit, kecewa, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi" ucap sungmin lirih. "bukan hanya itu kyuhyun bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu" ekspresi sungmin berubah sedih saat mengatakan itu

"apa maksudmu sungmin-ssi?"tanya siwon sambil mencengkram pundak sungmin keras, semoga saja apa yang difikirannya salah

"kyuhyun, adikku, dialah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu, dia bahkan tidak perduli pada kesehatannya, yang hanya diotaknya hanya dirimu, dirimu dan dirimu, PADAHAL KAU HANYA BISA MENYAKITINYA, BRENGSEK!, kalau aku bisa aku ingin melenyapkanmu!" sungmin akhirnya melayangkan pukulannya ke arah siwon, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dialah yang menjadi saksi segala kesakitan kyuhyun, sungmin melayangkan pukulan berkali – kali, bahkan siwon sampai menabrak beberapa barang yang ada di ruangan itu tanpa berusaha melawan sama sekali, dia hanya menerima pukulan sungmin, dia pantas mendapatkannya, ini karma untuknya yang sudah menyia – nyiakan cinta tulus dari seorang cho kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun-ah, mianhae" lirih siwon, airmata menetes dari mata kelamnya, namja tampan itu terus mengucapkan maaf pada kyuhyun sampai kesadarannya benar – benar hilang karna pukulan bertubi – tubi dari sungmin.

.

.

 _Two years leter, Manchester, Inggris_

Suasana sangat ramai terlihat di sebuah besar yang berusia cukup tua, sesekali terdengar suara tawa anak – anak yang sedang berlarian di halaman luas ruamah yang berfungsi sebagai panti asuhan itu.

"kyunnie disini!" bocah kecil berrambut pirang berteriak dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih memanggil satu – satunya orang dewasa diantara banyaknya anak – anak itu.

Satu – satunya orang dewasa yang dipanggil kyunnie, atau cho kyuhyun, yang sekarang tengah berada di tengah – tengah bocah – bocah itu berusaha mencari sumber suara dengan keadaan mata tertutup kain berwarna merah.

"josh, aku akan menangkapmu" ucap sosok bernama kyunnie itu sambil tertawa, bermain bersama anak – anak memang salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

"anak – anak waktunya makan siang, berhenti bermain!" teriak suster ana, kepala pengasuh panti asuhan ini

"suster ana!, ayo pergi!" anak – anak itu langung berpencar begitu mendengar teriakan suster ana, meninggalkan kyuhyun masih dengan mata terikat.

"ya, kalian mau kemana?"teriak kyuhyun, tangannya meraba – raba, mencari keberadaan bocah – bocah jahil itu, "dapat" ucap kyuhyun senang saat meraakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, "josh, adam, elena? Ayo siapa kau, seanjutnya kau yang jadi" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggerutu imut.

"eh?!" kaget kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab seseorang yang dipegangnya itu justru memberikan sesuatu di genggaman tangannya, kyuhyun langsung bergerak melepas penutup matanya, namun sudah tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun melihat tanganya, memperhatikan daun maple kering ditangannya yang dalam keadaan tergulung. Kyuhyun membuka gulungannya, membaca sebaris tulisan yang tertulis di atas daun maple itu. **'kau tampak bahagia'**

Kyuhyun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang memberikan surat dari daun maple itu padanya, namun tidak ada seorangpun disana. Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di ayunan yang biasanya dimainkanya bersama anak – anak.

"kyunnie!" pekik josh yang tiba – tiba saja muncul

"ada apa? Cepat masuk kedalam, atau sester ana akan menangkap kalian semua" ucap kyuhyun menakut – nakuti

"ini" bukannya menyahut josh malah memberi satu gulungan daun maple lagi pada kyuhyun

"itu darimu?" tanya kyuhyun, namun bukannya menjawab josh malah pergi

"ck, anak itu" decak kyuhyun namun tangannya tetap membuka gulungan itu, ada tulisan juga disana, **'apa kau baik – baik saja?'**

"kyunnie ini" satu anak lagi datang kali ini elena, dia juga memberikan gulungan mapple pada kyuhyun, disusul oleh adam, joana, dan brian. Kyuhyun membuka gulungan itu satu persatu.

' **aku merindukanmu'**

' **aku ingin memelukmu'**

' **kuharap aku belum terlambat'**

Kyuhyun tetap menunduk, memperhatikan tulisan – tulisan itu, siapa sebenarnya yang menulisnya, apa sungmin hyung?, tapi bukankah sepupunya itu baru mengunjunginya beberapa minggu yang lalu, ya, sungmin rutin mengunjunginya setelah kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menguhubungi sungmin untuk pertama kalinya dua bulan yang lalu, kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat bagaimana sungmin langsung mengunjunginya dan menangis keras sambil memeluknya sambil menanyakan kabarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas saat melihat satu lagi gulungan kertas yang disodorkan padanya, kyuhyun membuka gulungan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang memberiknnya.

' **aku mencintaimu',** jantung kyuhyun berdebar keras membaca tulisan itu, namja manis itu lalu mendongak, melihat siapa yang memberikan gulungan terakhir itu, mata kyuhyun melebar saat melihat wajah tampan dengan mata hitam yang menatapnya penuh dengan kerinduan.

"s-siwon hyung" ucap kyuhyun tidak percaya

"kyu" ucap siwon lembut, betapa dia merindukan sosok yang sudah memporak – porandakan perasaannya dua tahun lalu itu.

"bagaimana..." gumam kyuhyun tidak percaya

GREP, siwon langsung menarik kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "kumohon jangan pergi lagi, maafkan aku kyuhyun, maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam" ucap siwon penuh penyesalan, kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan bahunya terasa basah, apa siwon menangis? Sosok kuat seperti siwon menangis? Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"siwon sebenarnya ada apa?" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan siwon

"sungmin hyung sudah memberitahu semuanya kyu, perasaanmu, pengorbananmu, bagaimana sakitnya dirimu" jelas siwon dengan nada penuh penyesalan, sungguh dia meyesali semua sikapnya pada kyuhyun selama ini.

"masih adakah perasaan itu untukku kyuhyun?" tanya siwon, "apa aku belum terlambat?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap mata kyuhyun dalam

Kyuhyun terdiam, kyuhyun akui tidak sedetikpun dia berhenti mencintai siwon, betapa besarpun rasa sakit yang diterimanya, siwon tetap menjadi satu – satunya cinta di hatinya, tapi bagaimana stella?. "aku tidak bisa" kyuhyun mundur selangkah menjauhi siwon

Siwon cukup kaget dengan reaksi kyuhyun, tapi apa yang dia harapkan?, kyuhyun akan menyambutnya hangat setelah dia dengan kejamnya menghancurkan hati namja manis itu, bahkan siwon heran kyuhyun tidak langsung memukul dan mengusirnya.

"kenapa kyu, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya siwon

"anny" kyuhyun menggeleng, "kau mencintai stella-ssi, bukankah kau akan bahagia kalau aku pergi?, kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanya kyuhyun

"kyu, mianhae, ini memang salahku, salahku mempercayai stella, tapi sungguh aku menyesal, aku mencintaimu kyuhyun" ucap siwon sungguh – sungguh, setelah mengetahui semua yang sudah kyuhyun lalukan padanya bagaimana siwon tidak tersentuh oleh cinta tulus kyuhyun, dan rasa cinta itu tumbuh, walau siwon hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya selama dua tahun ini.

Kata – kata itu, yang sudah lama ingin kyuhyun dengar dari mulut siwon, namun kyuhyun takut, siwon hanya kasihan padanya, dia tidak ingin sakit lagi, dia tidak akan sanggup sakit lagi, dua tahun ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya, hidup sendiri di negeri orang, tanpa orang yang di kenal, dan sekarang, saat kyuhyun sudah berdamai dengan perasaannya siwon datang, seseorang yang dia cintai sekaligus yang menorekhan banyak luka padanya.

"kyu percaya padaku, apa aku terlihat berbohong?" tanya siwon sambil menatap mata kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap siwon tidak ada kebohongan disana, bolehkah dia berharap cinta sepihaknya benar – benar terbalas. Tanpa terasa air mata kyuhyun mengalir.

"oh tidak – tidak, kumohon jangan menangis" siwon menangkup pipi kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan namja manis yang sudah dicintainya itu, melihat kyuhyun menagis membuat hatinya begitu sakit, "maafkan hyung kyu, maafkan hyung" siwon mengecup kepala kyuhyun berkali – kali lalu membawa namja manis itu kembali ke pelukannya, membiarkan kyuhyun menangis keras didadanya, kehancurannya saat ditinggalkan kyuhyun tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami kyuhyun.

"kenapa begitu lama h-hiks" ucap kyuhyun disela tangisnya

"maaf, hyung terlalu bodoh" sesal siwon

"hyung jahat!"

"ne, hyung jahat!"

"aku mencintaimu hyung!"

"ne, hyung juga me ... mwo? Kyu?, benarkah? Kau masih mencintai hyung?" tanya siwon tidak percaya, bahkan setelah dia menyakiti kyuhyun, kyuhyun masih menyimpan rasa cinta untuknya.

"perasaanku tidak berubah sedikitpun" ucap kyuhyun yang membuat tangis siwon pecah, siwon begitu bersyukur, mendapatkan cinta yang begitu tulus dari kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon akhirnya menginap di panti asuhan tempat kyuhyun tinggal, suster ana, dan juga pengasuh disana menyambutnya dengan baik, dari suster analah siwon tau bagaimana kyuhyun selama hidup di inggris, namja manis itu benar – benar seperti malaikat, suster ana mengatakan kalau bukan karna kyuhyun mungkin saja mereka semua sudah kehilangan tempat tinggal.

"hyung ini pakaian milikku, mungkin agak kekecilan tapi lebih baik dari pada hyung memakai baju kotor" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan pakaian bersih pada siwon

"terima kasih sayang" sahut siwon dan blush wajah kyuhyun memerah dia belum terbiasa mendengar panggilan sayang siwon.

"sudah cepat ganti baju sana, siapa suruh kau datang tanpa membawa baju satupun"omel kyuhyun untuk menutupi rasa malunya, kyuhyun bahkan berbalik saat siwon berganti pakaian, sedangka siwon hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu kyuhyun, ternyata kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan, dia psti tersiksa menyembuntikan sifat aslinya selama ini.

"sudah selesai" bisik swon tepat di telinga kyuhyun

"aish hyung" kesal kyuhyun karna siwon terus menggodanya, kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat pakaiannya yang sangat ketat di badan siwon.

"jangan tertawa, ini karnamu, aku sangat merindukanmu sampai tidak memikirkan apapun saat sungmin hyung memberitahukan keberadaanmu, ck aku bahkan masih kesal pada sepupumu itu mengapa baru memberitahuku sekarang padahal kau sudah menghubunginya dua bulan lalu" kesal siwon

"jangan marah pada sungmin hyung, aku yang memintanya tidak memberitahukan siapapun" ucap kyuhyun, "eummm bagaimana eomma appa?" tanya kyuhyun ragu

"eomma dan appa sangat merindukanmu kyu, bahkan eomma rutin mendatangi kantor polisi untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu, mereka begitu khawatir" jawab siwon, masih teringat jelas bagaimana eommanya menangis begitu keras saat siwon menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada eommanya, leeteuk sangat menyesal dengan sikapnya terakhir kali pada kyuhyun.

"benarkah?"tanya kyuhyun seingatnya eomma choi membencinya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan salah satu alasan kyuhyun pergi adalah itu, selama ini eomma choi yang membantunya bertahan, saat eomma choi juga membencinya, kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi.

"eomma sangat menyesali sikapnya padamu saat terakhir kalian bertemu, eomma selalu menangis kalau mengingatmu" ucap siwon

"aku juga merindukan mereka, bagaimana eomma dan appaku?" tanya kyuhyun

"mereka sangat menyesal kyuhyun, mereka sangat menyesal menyia – nyiakanmu, mereka selalu mencarimu, kau harus melihat bagaimana sungmin hyung memarahi kedua orangtuamu, aku tidak tau sungmin hyung bisa semenyeramkan itu" ucap siwon membuat kyuhyun tertawa pelan, pasti sangat lucu melihat kedua orangtuanya dimarahi sungmin

"orangtuamu tidak lagi sibuk dengan bisnis mereka sekarang, mereka sangat merindukanmu" jelas siwon

"aku juga sangat merindukan mereka" gumam kyuhyun

"pulanglah kyu, kita mulai semua dari awal" ajak siwon sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terdiam, "maaf hyung, aku belum siap, aku bahagia disini, mereka menyayangiku, aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi pelukis, aku ingin disini, bukan aku menghindar, aku akan menemui mereka tapi tidak saat ini" ucap kyuhyun sedih, bagaimanapun rasa sakit dan kecewa itu masih ada, biarlah kedua orangtuanya sedikit mendapatkan pelajaran lebih lama, bukan dendam kyuhyun hanya ingin kedua orangtuanya berubah.

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun, dia tau luka itu tidak akan sepenuhnya sembuh, waktu, ya kyuhyun membutuhkan banyak waktu, "hyung mengerti, hyung akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu" ucap siwon menenangkan, "bagaimana keadaanmu, maksud hyung ginjalmu" ucap siwon dengan rasa bersalah

"seperti yang hyung lihat, aku baik – baik saja, aku tidak menyesal telah memberikan satu ginjalku untuk hyung"

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya siwon

"aku takut hyung menolaknya, hyung sangat membenciku" lirih kyuhyun

"oh kyu" siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat, bagaimana kyuhyun bisa berfikir begitu, kyuhyun adalah penyelamatnya.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang?, apa hyung akan pulang?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja" jawab siwon mantap, yang membuat kyuhyun kecewa, dia fikir siwon akan bersamanya disini. "seseorang mengajarkan padaku untuk bertanggungjawab" ucap siwon lagi melihat wajah murung kyuhyun. "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan begitu saja, seperti katamu, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan appa dan juga mengecewakanmu" ucap siwon, asal kalian tau kyuhyun juga meninggalkan tanggung jawab besar pada siwon setelah dia pergi, melalui pengacaranya dan sungmin mereka memberintahukan bahwa kyuhyun sudah menggabungkan kedua perusahaan itu, yang sekarang dikenal dengan Cho-i Corp, dan siwon dia ditunjuk sebagai direktur.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, siwon pasti kerepotan, biar siwon rasakan apa yang dirasakannya dulu, dia pikir menjadi pimpinan itu mudah.

"jangan tertawa, kau menyebalkan sayang, jadi ini sifat aslimu" siwon mencubit pipi kyuhyun yang kembali chubby itu gemas, "kau dengar, hyung akan pulang, menyelesaikan pekerjaan hyung secepatmya, lalu hyung akan kembali padamu, kita kan hidup bersama, memulai hidup baru, hyung akan menikahimu kyuhyun" ucap siwon sungguh – sungguh

"hyung" mata kyuhyun berkaca – kaca

"jangan menangis, mulai sekarang hanya boleh ada senyuman di bibir ini" ucap siwon sambil mencuri satu ciuman di bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman siwon, da tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang, hari saat cintanya terbalas, hari saat ada kebahagiaan untuknya, ini adalah buah dari kesabarannya, dari cintanya, karna selamanya kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai satu orang, dan dia adalah choi siwon.

 **END**

 **Selesai, udah lama gak bikin yang begini, jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh ya hehehe, semoga bisa menghibur, maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bersebaran, sebenernya pengen bikin siwon lebih tersiksa tapi gak tega, tapi kok aku tega – tega aja nyiksa kyuhyun #plakkk #abaikan cuap – cuapnya segini aja deh, jariku sudah pegal, pai – pai #bow**


End file.
